


Hotel Sheets

by iihappydaysii



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, super short, that's pretty much the whole thing pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iihappydaysii/pseuds/iihappydaysii
Summary: The sex is always good, but holiday sex is something else entirely.





	Hotel Sheets

there’s nothing like holiday sex. nothing like sex in a country that isn’t his own. there’s nothing like seeing phil spread out on crisp white hotel sheets. sheets they don’t have to wash, in a room they don’t have to clean, in a place where thoughts of ‘i should probably be working now’ don’t nag at an anxious mind like dan’s. there’s nothing like sex, when it isn’t prescriptive, when it’s not following a countdown to one of them slipping inside the other. when it doesn’t even matter if they come.

dan doesn’t care at all, right now, if he comes. he’d almost rather not. this isn’t about that devil’s hot rush he can chase all on his own, even if he doesn’t normally. this is just about phil, about what it’s like to feel hot thighs on his on his cheeks, to hear the sound of phil unraveling at his touch, his mouth, his tongue, like a spool of thread. dan just wants to keep doing this.

he spreads phil’s ass cheeks, noses between them. god, phil smells like that little bar of minty hotel soap. phil loves hotel soaps. he takes them home, zips them in to the front of his suitcase because the money never got to his head and that’s one of the long list of things dan loves about phil.

dan licks across phil’s rim, rough and soft under his tongue. shameless, shaken phil just moves into it. they’ve done this a thousand times. they’ve been together so long and somedays it’s more of a habit than anything, but this, tonight, it’s not a habit. it’s an ache.

it’s gentle sucks, it’s his tongue pressing inside of phil, feeing that tight squeeze—a feeling that’s impossible to replicate, that’s surprising every times he does it. the noise phil makes when he does that—a breathy broken call of dan’s name—just encourages dan to press deeper, to slide a finger around the rim, against his own tongue.

normally, this is what he does. deep licks with his tongue, gentle suction around the rim, occasional breaks laced with bruising kisses across phil’s pale, fragile skin. but tonight it’s like dan’s heart is cut loose, like it’s set free to roam around his body, to make itself known in his ears, his fingertips, all the way down to his bones.

dan’s kissing phil there. there’s no other way to describe it really. it’s not the easiest thing to do, but it doesn’t stop him from trying, from kissing phil’s opening the same way he would his mouth, with soft, insistent lips, a little tongue, the barest amount of teeth.

phil’s fingers travel into dan’s curls on his forehead. they’re such good fingers. dan loves him on his body, in his mouth, inside him, opening him up. he loves them like this too—sweeping and barely there.

“god, dan. more,” phil chokes out, his voice deepened, roughed by sex.

dan kisses the inside of phil’s thigh, petting his tongue over last night’s bruise. then, he moves his mouth back to phil’s rim, licking and kissing again, letting some fingers join, slip in, brush slightly against a place in phil dan knows like the back of his hand. phil is writhing and calling his name and asking dan not to stop, to never stop, and dan knows it will take actual existential oblivion to stop dan from this, from loving phil, from giving himself to phil in every way imaginable.

tomorrow it will be ‘honey, did you remember the toothpaste?” and “what do you want for dinner?” and “which credit card should we use?” because phil never did let that money go to his head and he still cares about travel miles. but tonight, it’s this—it’s holiday sex on hotel sheets, it’s being so aware of how in love dan is that it’s unspeakable, almost unbearable. almost.


End file.
